


[Podfic] Sugar Crash

by swagnushammersmith



Series: [podfic] home is where you are [3]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagnushammersmith/pseuds/swagnushammersmith
Summary: In an effort to be a little more healthy Robbie makes a decision to change one small thing about his diet, and since he's almost certain that he'll be in a terrible mood as his body adjusts to the change he figures he'll just seclude himself away for a couple of days.Besides, what's the worst that could happen?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neyiea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sugar Crash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829571) by [Neyiea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea). 



> Take a drink every time my Robbie voice slips into a Skwisgaar Skwigelf voice. I had fun with this, as always. Thanks again, Neyiea!

**Sugar Crash** | Length: 23:46 [ Listen on MixCloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/swagnushammersmith/sugar-crash/) | [ Download on Mediafire ](https://www.mediafire.com/?ywcdxr5p7tvxigy)

**Author's Note:**

> Screech @ me on Tumblr. I'll screech back within three to five business days. My main is [ BlackMetalBuckyBarnes](http://blackmetalbuckybarnes.tumblr.com) and my Lazytown sideblog is [SwagnusScheving.](http://swagnusscheving.tumblr.com)


End file.
